Hitori Kakurenbo
by Mashiro Kuroba
Summary: Kano dan Kido akan melakukan ritual/permainan 'Hitori Kakurenbo' . apakah mereka bisa melaksanakan ritualnya dengan benar? apakah mereka bisa mengakhiri permainannya? temukan jawabannya di fic yang -sama-sekali-gak-serem-ini- (author gak pinter menilai fic - nya sendiri, tapi kata temen sih fic ini serem) ! WARNING! Typo, cacat, abal, gaje, OOC, pendek, de el el


**Mashiro: hai!~ ketemu lagi dengan saya!~ ini fic horror pertamaku, jadi maaf ya kalau gak serem~**

**[OC] Shiro: um... Hitori Kakurenbo itu apa?...**

**Mashiro: oh iya, yang gak tau apa itu Hitori Kakurenbo, Hitori Kakurenbo adalah permainan petak umpet bareng hantu.**

**[OC] Kuro: jadi... Hitori Kakurenbo itu semacam ritual?**

**Mashiro: iya!~ untuk lebih lengkapnya, mending nyari di gugel. nama lain permainan ini: one man hide and seek**

**Kuro: kok tiba-tiba jadi mau bikin fic horror sih?**

**Mashiro: itu akan dibahas nanti!~ dan, Mashiro minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan di fic-nya ya~**

**-Hitori Kakurenbo-**

Jam 00.05 di markas Mekakushidan...

Seto & Mary sedang tidak ada di markas. mereka ada 'urusan', jadi mereka baru akan pulang ke markas jam 7.00 pagi. jadi, yang ada di markas sekarang hanyalah Kido dan Kano.

"kumohon!" ucap Kano.

"tidak." ucap Kido.

"hanya kali ini aja!" ucap Kano.

"tidak." ucap Kido.

"ayolah! ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir!" ucap Kano.

"tidak." ucap Kido.

yah... mereka sudah seperti itu sejak 4 jam yang lalu.

"please! akan aku tanggung resikonya!" ucap Kano.

"hah... baiklah... tapi jika keadaannya semakin memburuk, segera akhiri permainannya." ucap Kido yang sudah mulai stress (?) karena berbicara terlalu lama dengan Kano.

"hore! kalau begitu, ayo segera kita siapkan!" ucap Kano.

"Oke." Ucap Kido.

_'Tenang saja, mitos ini tidak mungkin benar, kan?'_ Ucap Kido dalam hati.

"oh iya, gimana caranya kita bisa mendapatkan bonekanya? kita gak punya boneka, toko juga udah tutup." ucap Kido.

"nih!" ucap Kano yang tiba-tiba memegang boneka beruang.

"dapet dari mana?" tanya Kido.

"tadi aku minta ke author!" ucap Kano.

"yaudah, ayo segera kita siapkan. waktunya tinggal 3 jam kurang." ucap Kido.

"oke!" ucap Kano dengan semangat.

mereka pun langsung 'meng-operasi(?) ' boneka beruangnya.

setelah itu, Kano menaburkan garam di depan kamarnya Seto & Mary.

"untuk apa kamu menaburkan garam di depan kamarnya Seto & Mary?" tanya Kido.

"supaya hantunya tidak masuk ke sini." ucap Kano.

"jadi... kita akan bersembunyi di kamarnya Seto/Mary?" ucap Kido.

"tentu saja tidak. nanti gak seru. aku hanya tidak ingin kamar mereka jadi berantakan." ucap Kano.

"oh... lalu, senjata kita apa?" tanya Kido.

"pisau." ucap Kano.

"bukankah akan lebih aman jika menggunakan pensil?" ucap Kido.

"nanti jadi gak seru. lagi pula, jika kita hampir terluka, kita bisa langsung menghentikan permainannya." ucap Kano.

setelah itu, mereka langsung mengisi bathtub (mereka punya bathtub?) yang ada di kamar mandi mereka dengan air.

-Skip Time-

jam 2.50...

"kano! bonekanya sudah siap?" tanya Kido.

"sudah!" ucap Kano.

"kalau begitu, kita namakan bonekanya apa?" tanya Kido.

"hm... Tome! bagaimana?" tanya Kano.

"yaudah, apapun namanya juga gak masalah." ucap Kido.

jam 2.57...

"siap-siap... sebentar lagi jam 3..." ucap Kido.

"iya..." ucap Kano.

"ayo kita ke kamar mandi!" ucap Kido.

Kano & Kido pun berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"hei Kano, ini jam berapa?" tanya Kido.

"hm... jam 2.59..." ucap Kano.

"sebentar lagi..." ucap Kido yang agak merinding.

"sudah jam 3.00!" ucap Kano.

"ayo cepat!" ucap Kido.

Kano dan Kido pun berjalan mendekati bathtub di kamar mandi mereka.

"Kano dan Kido adalah yang pertama mencari, Kano dan Kido adalah yang pertama mencari, Kano dan Kido adalah yang pertama mencari." ucap Kano & Kido, lalu mereka memasukan Tome kedalam bathtub yang terisi penuh air. setelah mereka memasukan Tome kedalam bathtub, mereka segera berpencar mematikan semua lampu yang ada di markas. setelah itu, mereka langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya Kido. yup! kamarnya Kido mereka gunakan untuk tempat bersembunyi. lalu mereka menyalakan TV yang ada di kamar Kido (ada TV di kamarnya Kido?). mereka pun menutup mata mereka, lalu mereka menghitung dari 1-10 dalam hati. setelah mereka selesai menghitung, mereka segera pergi ke kamar mandi dimana Tome berada sambil membawa pisau.

"ketemu kau, Tome." ucap Kano & Kido. setelah itu, Kano langsung menusuk Tome dengan pisau yang dia pegang.

"kau yang berikutnya mencari, Tome; kau yang berikutnya mencari, Tome; kau yang berikutnya mencari, Tome." ucap Kano & Kido, lalu, mereka langsung berlari ke kamarnya Kido. mereka bersembunyi di lemari bajunya Kido.

_'ini adalah bagian yang paling seru...' _ucap Kano dalam hati.

Kano masih bisa tenang, tapi, Kido yang takut hantu, sudah mulai sedikit (baca: sangat) takut.

_'apakah Tome benar-benar akan bergerak?...' _ucap Kido dalam hati.

_'tenang saja... jika Tome benar-benar datang, aku bisa langsung mengakhiri permainannya dengan air garam ini...'_ ucap Kido. yup! mereka sudah menyiapkan 1 gelas air garam untuk mengakhiri permainannya jika keadaan sudah sangat berbahaya.

20 menit kemudian...

mereka masih belum mendengar ada 'tanda-tanda' keanehan. tiba-tiba...

_TAP!_

_TAP!_

_TAP!_

_...ada suara langkah kaki...lalu..._

_'hahaha!'_

_'ayo cepat!'_

_'ayo!'_

...tiba-tiba saluran TV - nya berubah-ubah...

_'Tome... benar-benar... bergerak...'_ ucap Kido dalam hati.

tiba-tiba...

Tome membuka lemari bajunya Kido...

_ketemu..._

Tome pun akan menusuk Kido dengan pisau... tetapi... Kano melindungi Kido, akhirnya Kano lah yang tertusuk pisaunya.

"Kano!" ucap Kido.

"ukh... gak usah khawatir... pokoknya, ce-cepat akhiri... permainannya..." ucap Kano sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

_'ba-bagaimana ini?...' _ucap Kido dalam hati.

_'aku harus segera mengakhiri permainan ini, supaya aku bisa menelpon ambulans...'_ ucap Kido dalam hati.

Kido pun mengambil segelas air garamnya. lalu dia meminum airnya. ralat! gak di minum, cuma ditahan di mulut.

_'baiklah... aku harus mencari Tome...' _ucap Kido dalam hati. Kido pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. saat dia ke kamar mandi, Tome tidak ada di kamar mandi. Kido pun melanjutkan mencari Tome. dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya Kano. ternyata, Tome ada di kamarnya Kano. lebih tepatnya, Tome sedang berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum licik(?).

takut? tentu saja Kido takut. dia bahkan hampir meminum air garam yang ada di mulutnya. sekarang, Kido sedang menghadapi hal yang paling ditakutinya: hantu.

_'ta-takut... aku takut... tapi... kalau aku tidak cepat, Kano bisa mati...'_ ucap Kido dalam hati.

akhirnya, Kido berjalan mendekati Tome. lalu, Kido menyiram Tome dengan air garam yang ada di gelas, setelah itu, Kido menyemburkan air garam yang ada di mulutnya ke arah Tome.

"aku menang! aku menang! aku menang!" ucap Kido. dengan melakukan hal itu, Kido sudah mengakhiri permainannya. setelah itu, Kido langsung membakar bonekanya. lalu, Kido segera menelpon ambulans.

beberapa hari kemudian...

di Markas Mekakushidan...

"eh?! kalian sudah pernah main Hitori Kakurenbo?!" ucap Momo.

"ya... begitulah... akhir-akhirnya aku ditusuk oleh Tome sih..." ucap Kano.

"i-itu berbahaya se-sekali... kalian sudah me-melakukan ritual ya-yang berbahaya..." ucap Mary.

"tapi untung aja Kano berhasil di selamatkan." ucap Seto.

"kalau Kido-nee tidak segera mengakhiri permainannya, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Hibiya.

"mau tau? cari aja di gugel(?) !" ucap Momo.

"tapi... kalian curang! masa cuma kalian sih yang dapat merasakan serunya(?) bermain Hitori Kakurenbo?" ucap Momo.

"bukan seru, tapi menyeramkan." ucap Kido.

"yah... harus kuakui kalau Hitori Kakurenbo itu seram... tapi seru juga... dan membahagiakan..." ucap Kano.

"membahagiakan? ditusuk membahagiakan ya?" ucap Shintaro.

"master ini gimana sih?! udah jelas kan kenapa membahagiakannya?!" ucap Ene.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita main Hitori Kakurenbo." ucap Konoha secara tiba-tiba.

hening...

"ayo!" ucap Momo.

"boleh juga." ucap Seto.

"a-ayo..." ucap Mary.

"ayo!~" ucap Ene.

"bolehlah. lumayan buat pengalaman(?)" ucap Shintaro.

"ayo." ucap Hibiya.

"ayo! aku juga mau main Hitori Kakurenbo sekali lagi!~" ucap Kano.

"tidak! aku gak mau main Hitori Kakurenbo untuk kedua kalinya!" ucap Kido.

"please danchou!~" sementara Seto, Mary, Momo, Ene, Hibiya dan Konoha berusaha 'memaksa' Kido supaya mereka bisa bermain Hitori Kakurenbo bersama-sama, Kano dan Shintaro sedang mengobrol.

"hei, memangnya ada bagian membahagiakannya ketika bermain Hitori Kakurenbo?" ucap Shintaro.

"iya!~" ucap Kano.

"apa bagian membahagiakannya?" ucap Shintaro.

"mau tau?" ucap Kano.

"iya." ucap Shintaro.

"bagian membahagiakannya adalah... Kido mengkhawatirkanku ketika aku tertusuk, lalu dia berusaha melawan rasa takut yang terbesarnya hanya untuk menolongku." ucap Kano.

"hah?" ucap Shintaro dengan tampang oon-nya.

"Shintaro... kamu memang masih anak-anak ya~" ucap Kano sambil mengelus kepalanya Shintaro.

"GUE SAMA LO TUAAN SIAPA HAH?!" ucap Shintaro sambil marah-marah...

akhirnya, Kano dan Shintaro bermain kejar-kejaran(?) mengelilingi dunia(?).

**-The End dengan gaje-nya-**

**Mashiro: fic-nya kependekan ya? maaf! *bungkukin badan* gak serem ya? maaf! *bungkukin badan lagi***

**[OC] Kuro: and... another gaje story from the gaje author...**

**[OC] Shiro: Mashiro pernah nyoba main Hitori Kakurenbo?**

**Mashiro: gak pernah. dan... kalau mau tau cara ritual-nya, cari aja di gugel. tapi jangan melakukan ritual-nya ya!**

**Shiro: oh iya, maksudnya 'mengoprasi boneka' itu apa?**

**Mashiro: oh... aku sensor cara ritualnya, soalnya aku males ngetiknya, jadi aku ringkas menjadi 'mengoprasi boneka' aja deh #DOR**

**Kuro: jadi, kenapa kamu tau-tau aja bikin fic horror?**

**Mashiro: iseng aja #DOR sebenarnya aku juga suka baca cerita urban legend**

**Kuro: terus, kamu mau coba bikin fic horror gitu?**

**Mashiro: iya**

**Shintaro: tunggu dulu! kok aku akhir-akhirnya kejar-kejaran keliling dunia bareng Kano sih?!**

**Shiro & Kuro: tanya aja ke dia *nunjuk Mashiro***

**Mashiro:kenapa?**

**Shintaro: kenapa ending-nya gaje banget?!**

**Mashiro: iya ya... kenapa ending-nya gaje banget ya?... #DOR**

**Shintaro: kamu author-nya, tapi kamu gak tau?!**

**Mashiro: jariku suka mengetik sendiri dibawah alam sadarku(?)!**

**Kido: jadi... adegan romance aku dan Kano itu...**

**Mashiro: yup! aku bahkan gak sadar kalau aku mengetik hal-hal yang seperti itu!~ #DOR**

**sekian, terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje ini. sampai jumpa di fic-fic saya yang berikutnya!~**


End file.
